So Small
by sarahlovestwilightyesshedoes
Summary: Draco/OC - Regina Gorge is Hogwarts's new transfer student. When she first meets Draco Malfoy, she thinks he's an arrogant jerk, but eventually the two fall in love. The events that follow are up, down, and all over the place... Set in HBP and DH. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter fan fic! hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

My trunk was packed, my owl, Fortuna, was in her cage, and I was ready to go. Contemplating my new life, I started thinking about my past…

I had been transferred from the Salem Witch Institute of New York City to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The only problem was these two schools were separated by the Atlantic Ocean.

After my parents died in a very mysterious "accident" that nobody seemed to want to investigate, I had no other choice but to move to my godmother's – she lived in London and used to be a good friend of my mother's, but I hadn't met her until after my parents were dead, when I was fifteen.

I spent the summer of my sixteenth birthday with old Betty Charles. She was a cranky woman, not very patient with me – or anybody else, for that matter.

So it came as a relief when I received my annual letter from school telling me what new books I'd need.

Except that it wasn't coming from the same school.

I was positively dreading that first day at Hogwarts. I was hoping against hope that the kids there would like me; I also hoped that I would be accepted, that I would have real friends. All the friends I'd had in the past weren't exactly what you'd consider "friends." They used me for personal gain, and when they somehow found out that I was a witch, they deserted me like I had a bad case of spattergroit.

Betty tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie. She pointed at the clock – it was ten to eleven.

"You had better get on platform nine and three quarters," she told me. "Wherever that is…"

I grinned at her. "That's for me to know, and hopefully for you to never find out."

And with that, I strode over to the invisible boundary between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station. I leaned against the brick wall and fell over the other side onto platform nine and three quarters.

The scarlet red Hogwarts Express was sitting there, waiting for me. Taking a deep breath, I boarded it. Finding an empty compartment, I put my trunk on the luggage rack and set Fortuna's cage on the seat next to me. Leaning my head back against the leather, I closed my eyes. _Well, this is it._

A sudden rap on the door made me jump. A girl with golden blonde hair was mouthing "Can I come in?" You could definitely say she had her hands full – she had a long-haired black cat in her arms; it was hissing irritably, struggling against her grip.

I nodded and got up to open the compartment door. Sighing gratefully, she entered and slid the door behind her, setting her viciously struggling cat down. It shook its fur and jumped up on the seat next to the girl.

"Thanks a lot," she said. "My name's Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. I have a younger sister – her name's Astoria - that goes to Hogwarts, too. We're in Slytherin House. I don't think I've ever seen you before. What's your name?"

She said all this quite fast.

"Regina Gorge," I replied. "And no, you haven't seen me before. I transferred here from a school in the U.S., Salem Witch Institute."

"That explains a lot. Why did you transfer? Oh, I shouldn't have asked – I don't mean to be nosy, really!"

I shook my head. "You're not being nosy. For right now, let's just say that I transferred for personal reasons. I don't really want to think about it right now."

"That's fine! And really, thanks for letting me in. Serena is being a brat," she said, annoyed, glancing at the cat that was currently sleeping with her head between her paws.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it."

We talked for a while – tons of different topics came up. Daphne asked me how they taught in the U.S., and when I finished she seemed fascinated. It was only when she asked me what my blood status was that I started to panic.

I was Muggle-born, meaning that my parents were non-magical people. I started showing signs of magical ability at the age of seven, and my parents were rather alarmed. When I was eleven, Salem's headmistress came to explain everything to my parents, who accepted my future completely.

Although, most of the students at Salem were pure-blood, meaning that their parents and grandparents and so on were all of magical descent. They teased me about it constantly – I had been called "Mudblood" so many times I had lost count.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to answer her. I wanted to be honest with her, but if I told her, would she shun me? Daphne was the closest to a real friend I'd ever gotten. "I'm…" I decided to just take the plunge and get it over with. "I'm Muggle-born."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"You don't… hold it against me or anything, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. But if my parents heard me say that, they'd kick my ass."

"So you're pureblood?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah."

Just then, there was another rap on the door, and through the glass I seen a girl with short black hair and a face that slightly resembled a pug.

Daphne groaned quietly. "That's Pansy Parkinson, my _friend._" Her tone sorely contradicted her words. "Gotta go, sorry. It was nice talking to you, by the way." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

Daphne gathered up her cat and opened the compartment door.

"Daphne, there you are!" Pansy said in a nasal voice. She glanced at me. "Who's this?"

"My name's Regina, Regina Gorge. Nice meeting you," I said, keeping my tone light and casual.

"Gorge… hmm. Are you pure-blood?" she asked automatically.

"No. I'm Muggle-born," I said curtly, hoping she would take the hint and leave it at that.

But she wasn't about to let it drop.

"Muggle-born?" she scoffed. "Hmph, well, fine then. See you at school."

And motioning for Daphne to follow her, she started walking off down the hall. Daphne hung back, however.

"Don't worry about Pansy, she's just a bitch. She hates Muggle-borns – typical pure-blood."

I shook my head. "I'm not worried about her. I just hate people like that."

Daphne grimaced. "Yeah, me too. See you soon."

I waved. "Yeah. Bye."

She slid the compartment door shut and walked off after Pansy.

It was fifteen minutes later when I was bothered again.

I had apparently fallen asleep with my head against the window, because when the person tapped on the door rather loudly, I jumped and banged my head against the glass.

"Damn," I muttered, getting up. I slid the door open slightly and stuck my head out. "What?" I asked, not meaning to be rude.

The boy standing in front of me took a step back. _God, the look on my face can't be _that _bad, can it?_

I tried to take on a less fierce expression. "Sorry about that. I've never taken well to being woken up out of a dead sleep."

He smirked. "I know what you mean. I just came to tell you that we're almost there – better change into your robes. Oh, and by the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. You're Regina Gorge, the… Muggle-born… transfer student?"

It seemed like he was trying really hard not to say "Mudblood." Not missing this, I scowled a little. "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it?" I wasn't referring to my being a transfer student.

He must have realized this, because he sneered; it was the kind of expression you'd wear when looking down upon a lesser being, a look of prime superiority. "Maybe I do, _Mudblood_," he spat. "While we're at school, stay away from me."

I glared. "Oh, don't worry. You won't be bothered." With that, I slammed the door shut and reached for my trunk so I could change, dreading the next seven months.

* * *

**I'd like it if you reviewed! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :) and review!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

When we arrived at the school and everybody had gotten off the train, I followed the line of traffic leading up to carriages that were pulling themselves. I climbed into one.

Looking to my left, I saw Daphne. She didn't notice me at first; I nudged her shoulder gently and she jumped a little. Once she realized who I was, she laughed and we started talking. A few minutes later, to my great displeasure, we were joined by Draco Malfoy and what seemed to be two of his cronies. Remembering what happened on the train, I scowled at him and became determined to ignore him.

But _he _seemed determined to be a nuisance.

"Wondering what house you'll be put in, eh, Gorge? Going to go up and get sorted with the first years?" His two friends snickered; he elbowed them and they stopped instantly. _Obedient servants he has, _I thought bitterly.

Scowling even more deeply, I glanced at him. "Whatever house I get put into, I hope it's not yours." Then I turned away.

I could just imagine his ever annoying, ever present smirk. "Watch your manners. I'm a prefect." He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Daphne snapped. "You're such a _jerk_!"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't, really. He's not worth it."

Malfoy, however, was too busy being a complete bastard to notice.

"Oh, ouch, _that's_ going to leave a mark," he sneered in response to Daphne's insult (which he completely deserved). "Please, Greengrass. You don't scare me."

The carriage we were riding in suddenly stopped. Eager to get away from Malfoy, I stood up and jumped off, hurrying toward the castle doors. I was met by a severe-looking woman with black hair tied up in a tight bun. "Regina Gorge?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied, not entirely sure where this was going.

"I am Professor McGonagall, your new Transfiguration teacher. We've never had a transfer student before, so come with me." She turned on her heel and walked away. I followed.

When we reached her office, Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her and gestured for me to sit down. I obliged. She took a dirty, fraying, patched old hat from on top of her desk and said, "Place this on top of your head. You're being sorted separately, away from the first years. I happened to hear Mr. Malfoy's comment, and I wanted to spare you from similar jeers."

Shocked by this considerate act, I mumbled my thanks and placed the hat on my head at once.

The instant is touched my head, it came alive.

"Well, you're a very interesting specimen," it told me. "Hmm… you have the nerve for Gryffindor, the loyalty for Hufflepuff, the intelligence and wit for Ravenclaw, and the ambition for Slytherin… but where to put you?" The hat paused, considering. "You'll be the first Muggle-born I've ever placed here… SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed.

Snatching the hat from my head, Professor McGonagall said, "Well, that's that. Go on to the Great Hall – just go a little ways down the hall outside my office and through the oak doors."

I walked out of her office and into the Great Hall. I spotted Daphne's golden blonde head; she smiled and waved at me. The first years were waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring the hat back. Daphne gestured for me to come over to her, so I did.

When I reached her, she asked me, "Which house are you in?"

"Slytherin," I said.

She smiled and scooted over on the bench so I could sit down. "Well, that's a good and a bad thing," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well… the good part is that we're in the same house, so we'll be able to spend more time together. The bad thing is that _Malfoy _is a Slytherin, too, so you'll be seeing more of him than you probably want to." She frowned.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Perfect."

The first years were being sorted now. "Smith, Jane" became a Hufflepuff, and "Turpin, Renata" became a Ravenclaw, and I was informed by Daphne that Renata's older sister Lisa was also in Ravenclaw.

A few minutes after "Walker, Kira" became a Gryffindor, somebody nudged my leg from under the table. Annoyed, I looked up to see who it was and saw Malfoy smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Would it kill you to be a little friendlier?"

"Friendlier to _you_? Yes, yes, that would kill me. I repeat, what do you want?"

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Oh, I just wanted to annoy you for a bit."

I kicked him from under the table, wiping the smirk right off his face.

"Ouch!" he muttered, rubbing his leg. "What was that for?" he shouted, glaring at me.

This time, I was the one smirking. "For annoying me. Now, could you do me a favor and leave me alone?"

I thought I heard him mumble something like "Anything for you, Mudblood," but I couldn't be sure as his voice was too low.

After the feast, we followed the Slytherin prefects – Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson - down to the dungeon common room. A little surprised, I asked Daphne, "Our common room is in the dungeons?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was a little weird at first, too, but you get used to it. Did you know that our common rooom is also under the lake?"

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

After we were given our password – "Viper" – we entered. The room was pretty comfortable; a fireplace burned in the corner.

Daphne pulled me over for a game of wizard's chess, and we played for the rest of the night. To my intense relief, Malfoy didn't bother me for the rest of the night, though I did see him skulking around the common room with Crabbe and Goyle, looking sour.

Once we settled down in the girl's dorm – we shared a room with Pansy, a mean-looking girl named Millicent Bulstrode, and the most air-headed people I'd ever met, twin sisters Flora and Hestia Carrow - Daphne waved her wand and the candles blew out.

I crawled into my four-posted bed and drew the sheets up to my chin, expecting a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

How very wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is gonna be interesting ;)**

**Review please! And if you're confused by the end of this chapter, read the A/N at the end.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

I woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible migraine. It felt like my head was going to split in half. _This might be what Harry Potter felt like when You-Know-Who tried to kill him when he was a baby._

Sitting up and rubbing my temples, I looked around the room to see if anybody else was awake; mercifully, that wasn't the case. I decided to lay back down and try to go back to sleep and let the pain go away on its own, but my body wasn't having that – when I tried to lie back down, the pain just got worse, so I stayed sitting up, rocking back and forth with my hands on the sides of my head, moaning.

Then, suddenly, my vision changed; it was all blurry, like a TV with bad reception. The pain in my head moved down into my eyes. Something wet dripped down my face. _I'm crying. I can't believe this. Come on, Regina, it's just a headache_. Rubbing my eyes (wincing as I did so, as the pain spiked alarmingly), I felt something warm and sticky. Pulling my hand away from eyes, I had to suppress a shriek of horror.

There was _blood_ on my hands. I was crying tears of _blood_!

Closing my eyes and mumbling, "Make it go away," over and over again like a prayer in a terrified, shaking whisper, I contemplated waking Daphne and asking her to take me to Madame Pomfrey.

That was when it happened.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head, and everything went black for a few seconds.

A whole new scene was presented before me, and it was so vivid I felt like I was really there, even though I could feel that I was still safe in my bed.

I was seeing a clearing, and in the distance, there was a large mansion. The sky was a deep smoky gray, like a thunderstorm was approaching.

A high, cold voice shouted, "Come, boy. It is time to receive my Mark."

No matter whose eyes I was seeing this through, one thing was certain: they were absolutely terrified.

Walking slowly, he walked over to someone – I couldn't see who as the boy was keeping his head down and staring at the damp grass beneath his feet – and pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, extending it to the owner of the cold voice.

"Look at me."

The boy lifted his head, and I was now seeing a man with a snake-like face, his eyes red, his vertical pupils like slits. His lipless mouth curved into something that resembled a triumphant smile.

_No… no… it can't be… is that…? _

_No. That is not Voldemort._

_Yes. Yes, it is, and you know it._

_No! No, it is NOT! _

_Yes, it is!_

_It really is. I can't believe it… why am I seeing this?_

My thoughts were a jumbled mess.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy's left arm and muttered, "_Morsmordre_!"

The boy let out an agonized shriek. The pain in his arm was terrible; it burned like fire. It was like his flesh was cooking. He screamed once more.

The Mark was grotesque – a skull and snake design that was absolutely horrific.

When Voldemort pulled his wand away, he grasped the boy's left arm and lifted it into the air.

"Draco Malfoy, my servant!" he yelled in triumph.

It was only then I realized that the clearing was filled with Death Eaters; they were whooping with joy at their newest recruit.

The scene dissolved, and everything was black once more.

Another scene came after a second or two; it was completely different from the first. I was seeing things from Draco's eyes once more – he was in the Astronomy tower, facing the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, with his wand pointed at him threateningly. "I have to do this," he said in a shaking voice.

Then the scene changed again, but this time the world was as it should be – I was seeing the girls' dormitory once more, but all the lights were on and Daphne, Flora, Hestia, and Pansy were gathered around me. Daphne's face was completely white, and her hand was covering her mouth – an expression of mixed horror and shock. The others' reflected it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My voice was hoarse; I cleared my throat.

"Regina… you were s-screaming… and there was b-blood coming from your eyes…" Daphne's voice was barely audible.

I noticed that the pain in my head was gone; my eyes, however, were throbbing, though not as bad as before. "Well, it's all over now," I said in an attempt to be reassuring. "Let's all go back to sleep."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Pansy said. She glanced at Daphne. "Much as I don't like her, I still think we should take her to Madame Pomfrey, don't you think?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah. That sounds… good. Yeah. Come on, Regina. That was _not _normal. You need help."

I shook my head. "I'll be _fine,_ Daph, really..."

Groaning in frustration, Pansy grabbed my wrist and yanked me out from the under the sheets and putting me on my feet, nearly knocking my over. "Listen: _you need to see Madame Pomfrey. _Don't make me say it again."

_They're not going to leave me alone_, I thought irritably. Sighing in defeat, I said, "Alright, fine. Take me to Madame Pomfrey."

I had no clue how I was going to explain this one.

* * *

**So I know some of you might be kind of confused, so this is what happened:**

**The first vision was of the past, and she was seeing Draco getting the Dark Mark. The second vision was of the future, and she was seeing him attempting to kill Dumbledore.**

**Hope that clears things up! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I want to change this story's title. Any suggestions? **

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Trying to explain what happened when you woke up in the middle of the night with the worst migraine known to mankind and then seeing the most peculiar set of visions (one of which containing the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time) without knowing what happened yourself was difficult.

This was exactly the kind of thing I had to explain to Madame Pomfrey without coming across as insane. In the literal sense.

When we got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was up late cleaning bedpans (um… ew). She heard us coming in and her head snapped up.

"What are you girls doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"It's Regina, Madame," Daphne explained. "Something's wrong and we don't what."

Madame Pomfrey's gaze moved from my head all the way down to my feet. "She seems fine to me." Her tone seemed suspicious, but she masked it well.

"But she's not," Daphne insisted.

"Yes, she is," I muttered, and Daphne mouthed "Behave." I rolled my eyes.

Madame Pomfrey let out a long-suffering sigh and said, "Well, come here and sit down, then." She pointed to one of the empty hospital beds.

I moved over to it and sat down. Flora and Hestia stood near my shoulders; Daphne had sat down next to me and had her arm around my shoulders (I had a fleeting urge to throw her off, but decided not to. _If it makes her feel better, I don't have a problem with it._); Pansy was leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

The nurse stepped in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "Well? What happened?"

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and said the first thing that came to mind. "I must have been having a bad dream; I was screaming a lot, according to the girls." I inclined my head towards all four of them. "When I woke up, they were all standing around me and there was blood coming from my eyes."

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly, considering. She was looking at my face intently, probably looking for signs and symptoms. "Now that I look closer, you do have a bit of blood on your face that seems to have been coming from your eyes." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at me, and said, "_Tergeo_!" I felt the blood come off my face instantly.

"So why was blood coming out of her eyes?" Daphne asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Madame Pomfrey said. "It does seem odd… But I'd leave it be for the time being. If it happens again, however, I'd like you to come straight to me. Understand?"

"Yes," we chorused.

"Good," she said approvingly. "Now, off to bed!"

We made our way back to the common room in silence, but I had the childish urge to say "I told you so!"

Once inside, we were greeted by Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, Theodore Nott, and to my embarrassment, Draco Malfoy.

"What happened, Daphne?" Astoria asked her sister, looking at me anxiously.

"Nothing, Tor. What are you doing up, anyway?"

"We heard screaming," she explained, gesturing to Theodore and Draco. "The others were wondering what happened, too, but they didn't care enough to come down here to see if she was okay." She smiled at me, and I smiled back, even though I was pretty sure Draco was just wondering what was interrupting his beauty sleep and that he didn't care about me at all.

I felt a stab of something strange in my chest – pain. Emotional pain. Like it hurt to think that he didn't care.

_No, Regina_, I told myself sternly. _You don't feel that way about him. He's an ass and you know it._

"Thanks, Astoria. For caring."

She patted my arm. "No problem."

Sighing, I started to follow Daphne and the others up the stairs to the girls' dorm when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning around, I almost ran smack into Draco.

I yanked my arm out of his grip. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want to go back to bed."

He looked worried. "I know, but… are you really okay? You sounded horrible. You scared me…"

I just stared at him. _Who is this guy and what has he done with Draco Malfoy?_

"…Regina?"

I blinked, snapping out of my reverie. _He called me Regina. Not Mudblood. Not Gorge. Regina._ For some twisted reason, this pleased me. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I am. Thanks for your – er – concern."

"It's nothing, really." He looked as if he was about to smile but thought better of it. He walked off to the boys' dorm and closed the door behind him.

As I lay in bed that night, I fell asleep thinking of Voldemort, freaky-ass visions, and Draco.

_I have to stop lying to myself. I have feelings for Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this! Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual. And I'm trying to stay in canon, but if it strays from canon, I apologize.**

**Review please :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

The next month passed uneventfully.

September turned into October, which turned into November, and nobody found out about what happened that night. The only that knew what _really _happened was me, and I wasn't about to tell anyone. I did briefly consider telling Daphne or Draco (who had become rather friendly; we weren't best friends or anything, but at least he wasn't calling me Mudblood anymore), but decided against it. _They'd think I was insane_, one part of me said. _They'd understand_, another part said. I just didn't know which voice to listen to.

What relieved me the most was the fact that I had no more visions after that first one.

That is, until our first Hogsmeade weekend arrived.

Everybody was bustling about, getting ready to go, and the ones that didn't want to go and the ones whose parents hadn't signed the permission slips were lounging around the common room chatting with their friends.

I was one of the ones who couldn't go. Betty hadn't signed my slip.

Daphne had offered to stay with me, but I told her to go out and have fun without me. Frowning slightly, she left.

Grouchy and irritable, I sat in one of the leather armchairs after everybody had filed out, thinking about all the fun I could be having when it happened.

The headache hit me first; it was like getting hit with a battering ram. I suppressed the urge to shriek and held my head between my hands, waiting for the other telltale signs of one of my scary visions.

_My subconscious better come up with something interesting, I don't want to be having the same vision for the rest of my freaking life_, I thought irritably.

After a few moments, my eyes rolled back and the vision was presented before me.

Except it wasn't the same one.

Snow covered the ground, and it was freezing. This person had one goal, one that had to be completely – they had to get this to Dumbledore. The package felt heavy in their hand, though in reality it was quite light.

They were in front of the Three Broomsticks, walking hastily toward the castle. I was stopped by a girl with black hair, who called, "Katie! What do you have there?"

"Nothing," Katie responded automatically.

"Don't tell me nothing. What is that?"

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!"

Leanne made a swipe for the package and in the scuffle that followed, a necklace appeared, and when it touched Katie's skin, she was hoisted into the air, gracefully, like she was about to fly. But then she screamed – the pain was constricting and sharp, absolutely horrifying. She was being pulled back down by four people that weren't shown, and she was writhing so bad they couldn't keep her still.

That's when I came out of it.

I was terrified and confused all at once; my breathing came in quick pants. Something was tugging at my mind, and it was clearly saying, _Don't let this happen. Stop it. This isn't supposed to happen. Go._

I didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing my coat and hastily throwing it on, I came out of the common room and broke into a dead sprint.

Avoiding Filch and numerous professors, I miraculously made it into Hogsmeade.

Something was pulling me in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, and what was so confusing was the fact that I had never been there in my life; on any ordinary day I would've been lost beyond belief.

When I got to the Three Broomsticks, however, it was too late. She was already being carried away by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hagrid (the gamekeeper) and her friend Leanne.

I could've sworn I saw a shock of white-blonde hair coming from the backdoor of the Three Broomsticks.

My eyes widened. _No. Draco's not doing this. Just… no._

It hurt to even think that the guy I'd had a crush on for the past two months would actually try to kill someone. But… if I just seen the future… then…

_Oh God. Draco's a Death Eater._


	6. Chapter 6

**Review pretty please :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

As I made my way back to Hogwarts, a plan formed in my mind – I was going to wait outside the common room and talk to Draco when he got back. I _had _to know what was going on. I wouldn't be able to rest without knowing the truth.

I leaned up against the wall next to the portrait that led into the common room with my arms folded, my foot tapping somewhat impatiently. Then I saw the man I was looking for: Draco Malfoy.

He was hurrying toward the portrait with his head down and almost entered the common room without noticing me. "Hello, Draco," I said calmly.

I swear that boy jumped about a mile. "Merlin, Regina! Make a noise or something!" He glared at me.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing out here, anyway? Did you forget the password or something? I thought that was Longbottom's area of expertise."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't forget the password. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He cocked his head to side, seeming genuinely confused.

I went into this cool, calm, collected, and determined; once it came down to it, I completely lost my nerve. _Okay… I can do this._

Telling myself that I had to do this, I started in on my pre-planned questions. "What were doing you in Hogsmeade today?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing important," he said evasively, his expression suspicious. "Why?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Katie Bell?"

"Yeah… I wonder who–"

"Did you have anything to do with it?" I asked, the emotion that was threatening to bubble up and spill over well-contained. For the moment.

"What? Why would you think I had anything to do with it?" he said defensively.

"I saw you coming out the back door of the Three Broomsticks – that was where Katie was before she was cursed."

"But I–" He stopped. "Wait. You weren't even supposed to be in Hogsmeade! Your godmother didn't sign your permission slip! You said it yourself! Why were you there?"

I gulped. I hadn't ruled that in. "Er…"

"Well?" he demanded. "Were you following me?"

"No, Draco, I swear I wasn't, I was just–"

He scoffed and started to say the password, but I laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me; oh, that look could've melted steel.

"What?" he snapped.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I knew that Katie Bell was going to be cursed before it happened. I knew for a fact."

He just stared at me, his expression blank. "How? That's impossible… you couldn't have known _before _it happened!"

"I did. Don't ask me why, but I did. I also think I know why she had a cursed necklace in the first place."

He sneered. "Oh, do you? Well, then, let's hear it."

"She had been placed under the Imperius Curse."

His expression was surprised for a split second, but it vanished faster than I could blink.

I continued with my theory. "She was taking that necklace to the Headmaster. She was going to kill him. Except she didn't know what she was doing. Somebody was controlling her. And I know who that was."

"Do you?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded. "Yes." Then I grabbed his left arm and rolled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark was even uglier in person.

"ARGH!" he bellowed, reaching for his wand. "_Relashio_!"

I flew backward when the jinx hit me, my head hitting the wall with what felt like the force of a steam engine. My head swam.

"Ugh…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. I felt something sticky and pulled my hand back. There was blood.

"Draco!" I called out, my voice slurring. I was losing consciousness.

He seemed to realize what he had just done, so he hurried to my side and kneeled next to me.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," he said desperately. "I… overreacted. How did you know? What I was, I mean?"

"I…" I was struggling to get the words out before I went under. "I… saw…"

The world swam before my eyes, and then everything went black.

---

I woke up after what seemed to be a few seconds, but what was really several hours. I was lying in a bed in the hospital wing; my head was throbbing uncomfortably. "Ouch…" I muttered, trying to sit up, but something grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Don't. Madame Pomfrey said you had to rest."

I recognized that voice. "Draco?" I asked weakly.

"It's me," he said.

I tried to smile, but it died before it could actually form. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For bringing me to the hospital wing."

"I had no other choice. You could've… bled to death or something."

"Mmm…"

It was silent for a few moments, then Draco asked, "Before you blacked out, you said 'I saw' and then you went under. What were you trying to say?"

"Do you remember that when I woke up screaming and the girls had to take me here?" I made a weak gesture to the room in general.

He nodded. I continued. "I didn't just wake up from a bad dream. I had a… vision, you could say. Two, actually. One of you receiving"–I nodded to his left arm–"and one of…" I didn't really want to finish that sentence, but I knew I had to.

"Go on," he prompted gently.

"One of you pointing your wand at Dumbledore. You said 'I have to do this.'"

His put his head in his hands. "I am… ashamed of what I have to do, Regina. You have no clue. I have to kill him, or… well, you know…will kill my parents. I can't have that… I can't let that happen…"

He let out a kind of choked sob. I felt my eyes filling with tears.

"Draco… I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head and said something like "Nothing you can do…"

_Madame Pomfrey's orders be damned. _I sat up and rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe him. After a few moments, he lifted his head and gave me a watery smile. There were tear tracks on his cheeks. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't thank me," I insisted. "You needed a friend. And… well, here I am."

He nodded, just a small movement of the head that was barely discernible.

It was then that Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room. "Sit back down, young lady!"

I didn't need telling twice. I laid back down.

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy, this girl needs rest. Get back to your dormitory, if you will."

"Yes, Madame." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "See you soon, Regina." He smiled.

I felt a slow blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. "Yeah, see you."

He got up and strode out of the room.

I went to sleep that night happier and more worried than I had ever been in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! This may be the last chapter for a while, I'm leaving to stay with family on Monday and won't be back until Saturday-Sunday, so don't think I'm going AWOL on y'all ;)**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

I was released from the hospital wing in the morning, and was told that I had been pardoned from that day's classes because of my "accident." Madame Pomfrey had also told me that, however unlikely, I may have a concussion and to tell my dorm mates to wake me up every four hours in the night so I don't pass out or anything.

All through the day, I sat in the common room finishing my Transfiguration homework a little earlier than I had originally planned. It was while I was muttering to myself about how human transfiguration was the worst thing on the planet that Draco entered the common room looking worn-out. I looked up at his entrance and smiled a little. He returned it and came over to me.

"When did they release you?" he asked.

"This morning."

He nodded, his expression relieved. Suddenly, he became very serious. "Nobody is to know about what I said to you. _Nobody._"

"Who do you think I am, Draco?" I asked, astounded that he would even suggest that I would blab about it. "I would never…"

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. But… well, I didn't know. I thought you might want to spread nasty rumors about me for revenge or something."

"Revenge?"

"I've said some terrible things to you, Regina. Why wouldn't you want revenge?"

"Because I'm a good person," I responded. "Revenge may be satisfying, but it's the not the answer to anything."

He smirked a little. "I don't understand why the hat put you in Slytherin. Most people in this house wouldn't hesitate at the idea of getting back at me if they were you."

I shrugged. "Maybe I represent Slytherin's better qualities."

"Possibly." He smiled. "And that's not a bad thing at all."

Suddenly, the portrait hole banged open with a sound like a gunshot and in came Daphne and her younger sister, Astoria, rushing over with anxious and worried expressions.

I sighed. "I knew this was coming," I muttered.

"_Regina_!" Daphne shrieked, elbowing Draco out of the way with surprising strength and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh my God, we heard that you were in the hospital wing for a head injury or something! Dear Merlin, are you okay?"

"Daphne. Relax. Breathe," I said firmly. "I – am – fine."

If she was going to keep this up, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her what Madame Pomfrey said.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're definitely fine." She patted my shoulder. "Okay." She hurried off to the girls' dorm with Astoria on her heels.

"Bit of an overreaction, eh?" Draco muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, she has that tendency."

He shook his head. "I never really liked her much. Not that there's anything wrong with her," he added hastily. "It's just that… she makes a paper cut look like a mortal wound."

I laughed. "She does, doesn't she?"

We laughed a little more, then Draco became serious again. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I said.

He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for a speech, and asked, "Do you mind that I'm a Death Eater?"

_And how exactly am I supposed to answer that question?_

"Well…" I fidgeted uncomfortably. "I… well, we've all been raised to think that…"–I gulped–"Voldemort and his followers equals 'bad,' you know? It's kind of engrained in us that we should avoid Death Eaters at all costs. But… I just don't know. I mean, I'm pretty sure most of them are downright nasty, but to be honest, I don't think you fall into that group, Draco."

"You're wrong," he whispered, his voice almost barely audible.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't think I am. You're not evil, Draco. You've told me that you're ashamed of what you've become and what you have to do. That makes you different from the other Death Eaters; they _like _doing what they do. They're proud that they're the servants of the most evil person to exist on this planet. You _don't_ like it, you're _not _proud!"

"Why haven't you shunned me yet? I don't understand it…"

"Because… Draco, I…" I didn't really know how to answer him, so I improvised.

I kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goin' away for the weekend, hope you miss me :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

I didn't know what made me do it. I mean, I did have feelings for him, but I wasn't exactly planning on actually _kissing _him this soon, if at all. One part of me was saying, _He's a Death Eater! What the _hell _are you doing? _The rest of me was telling it to shut up.

I was the one to break the kiss. When I pulled away, I was worried that he would get angry at me, but that wasn't the case. In fact, he didn't do much at all; he just blinked, his gray eyes wide. I didn't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other. The silence was killing me, so I decided to break it.

"I'm sor–"

He pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't."

"But I–" I mumbled around his finger, trying to get a fully articulated apology out.

"You don't have to apologize, Regina. I don't mind." He smiled and removed his finger.

"So you feel the same way I do?" I asked.

He nodded. "I do."

It felt like my heart grew wings and flew away. But I had to ask…

"How can you, though? I mean… it's been ingrained in you for Merlin-only-knows how long that Muggle-borns are a disgrace to the wizarding community. So how can you feel that way about me? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you feel the way you do, but…well, I'm a Mudblood." I shrugged indifferently.

"Don't call yourself that," he said firmly. "And do you really think I care about whether your parents are magical or not? It doesn't matter to me. It used to, but I was letting my father think for me. It wasn't until recently that I realized that 'blood-purity' is a stupid, outdated concept."

"You really mean that?" I asked quietly, pleasantly surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, I really do. I think I've finally come to terms with my life."

"I'm proud of you," I murmured.

He smiled and said, "It's really good to hear you say that, with what I am and what I have to do…"

"I know you don't have your heart in it."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he muttered.

"What?"

"It's nothing like 'I want to see Dumbledore dead' or anything," he said quickly, "it's just that my life and my parents' lives are at stake here. They're the only thing I have left, except for you and my aunt. But I don't think she counts too much."

That sparked a thought. "You're related to Bellatrix Lestrange, right? I heard somewhere that she's related to that Malfoys."

"Yeah. My mother's sister, to be exact."

"Hmm…" I suddenly got an idea. _Brilliant! This could save him… _A small part of me whispered, _I can't lose him._

"Well, if she really cared about her sister, you'd think that she would stand in the way of her and Voldemort, right? It's perfectly logical… Maybe you could ask Bellatrix for help in protecting your parents and yourself! It makes a lot of sense, Draco," I said enthusiastically. "You won't have to kill anyone," I added quietly.

He shook his head sadly. "You don't understand, Regina. Aunt Bellatrix is the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. She wouldn't stand in his way; she is so _loyal _to him… she wouldn't even beg for her own life he decided to kill her, much less beg for her sister's."

I frowned. "Well, it was a good idea when I thought of it."

He nodded. "It was. I _hate _my aunt…" he muttered.

"We all have relatives no one wants to claim," I agreed. "And we all have relatives we miss, too," I added quietly.

I hadn't realized that I said it until Draco asked me what I meant. "Well…" I took a deep breath. "I never told you why I transferred to Hogwarts when I was perfectly happy back in New York, did I? My parents died somehow – no one ever figured out how – last summer. The police said there was nothing physically wrong with them except for the fact that they were dead. Nobody ever understood how they died, or why they died so suddenly. But I think I know. Draco, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else, not even my godmother. I think my parents were victims of the _Avada Kedavra _curse. It's really the only way they could've died."

He nodded. "Yeah. No visible damage... no sign of a struggle… definitely the Killing Curse…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. "You could have it investigated, you know," he suggested.

"I could, but I don't want to go through the trouble. They're dead, it's over… why should I worry?" I shrugged.

"This could be the work of Voldemort," he murmured.

I actually laughed out loud. "_Voldemort_? You're kidding me, right? What would he want with my parents, who were Muggles? They didn't know much about the magical world – I only told them about the goings-on at Salem and naturally a bit about _him_, but otherwise, they didn't know anything that could've proved useful to him. It just doesn't line up." I shook my head. Deep down inside, I knew he had a point, but I just didn't want to believe it…

"I understand how this makes you feel, Regina," Draco told me, as if he had read my mind. "But if that's truly what happened, then surely you should you take it to the authorities?"

"What will the authorities do?" I snapped. "Have you heard about Stan Shunpike yet? They locked him up and he was innocent! I'm prepared to bet that they just threw him in Azkaban to look busy!" I crossed my arms somewhat defiantly.

Draco sighed. "Fine, do what you what," he conceded.

We stood in silence for a moment, then he kissed me quickly and said, "I have to take care of something. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright."

---

That night I crawled into bed after telling Daphne about Madam Pomfrey's orders, considering the possibility that maybe Voldemort _had _targeted my parents…


	9. Chapter 9

**Long chapter up ahead folks :D**

**Review!!!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Everything went smoothly up until March.

I had no more alarming visions, but Draco's mission was proving more difficult with every passing day.

He blatantly refused to tell me what he was doing. No matter how I approached him with it, he wouldn't tell me shit, and it was frustrating and worrying me. He kept telling me it was "for my own good" that he was keeping these things from me, but I wasn't a little girl. I could take care of myself, and I had told him so several times.

"It's not about that," he had said. "I just really don't want you in the middle of this."

I had sighed and told myself that this_ wasn't _over, whether Draco thought so or not.

Before my latest vision, around Christmas, I was walking down one of the long, empty corridors that could be found all around Hogwarts just thinking when I heard muffled voices coming from an empty classroom. Curiosity got the better of me, and I approached the door and bent down near the keyhole. I could've sworn I felt the warmth of another person mere inches from me, but I had other things to listen to…

"…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled–" came my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape's voice. _Snape? What the hell?_

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Draco sounded pretty angry. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

There was a pause.

"Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Snape asked quietly.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_, I just don't want _you _butting in!"

I stifled a barely concealed gasp; Draco was talking to Snape about the mission that Voldemort had assigned him? They were on the same side? I also didn't understand why Draco was talking to Snape the way he was; it was common knowledge that Draco was Snape's favorite student. Draco respected him, so why…?

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I told them repeatedly to be there, Draco–"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco was jeering now.

Another pause. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things," Snape said.

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me." Snape's voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco–"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me, and I'm doing it, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you–"

"I've got all the assistance, I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You certainly were alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes–"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snape spat, as Draco's voice had risen to the point where he was almost shouting. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres–"

"What does it matter? Defense Against the Dark Arts – it's all a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts–"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" Snape said somewhat impatiently. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle–"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, I can–"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

The argument paused again, and then Snape said, his voice ice cold, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you–"

I had barely a second's warning before the door flung open, revealing an absolutely livid Draco. He strode off down the hall and out of sight, not evening noticing me.

I asked him about the Unbreakable Vow later on the next day, and after he answered me he seemed to put two and two together and I had a lot of explaining to do.

---

When March came, I had my next vision.

I was in the girls' dorm preparing to go down to breakfast with Daphne, who was chattering away happily about something or another. The headache hit me with so suddenly and with so much force that I had to grip one of the posts on my four-poster bed for support.

"Regina?" Daphne asked uncertainly.

I collapsed onto the bed with my head clutched in my heads.

"Oh, no, it's not happening again, is it?"

I just nodded. She sat down next to me and started rubbing my arm. "Come on, we have to take you to–"

"_No_," I said firmly. "Not now."

"You heard what she said, Regina!"

"I know I did, Daphne," I snapped. "I'll explain everything after–"

That was when my eyes rolled back and the vision began.

The person that was I seeing this through seemed to have downed an antidote of some sort.

"Better now?" came Harry Potter's voice. He turned to Professor Slughorn. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," Slughorn said dismissively, and who I soon figured out was Ron Weasley collapsed into a nearby chair. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, striding over to a table full of drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of oak-matured mead… hmm… meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas… ah, well…" He shrugged. "He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love…" He chuckled and poured several glasses of mead.

"There you are then," Slughorn said, handing Harry and Ron a glass each and raised his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph–"

"Ron–" Harry whispered.

But Ron wasn't listening. He downed the glass in one gulp.

One second passed, barely a heartbeat, and something went terribly wrong. Harry had noticed it, but Slughorn had not.

"–and may you have many more–"

"_Ron_!" Harry shouted.

Ron dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair as if to get up, then fell backward, his extremities convulsing uncontrollably. Foam was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were bulging from the sockets.

"Professor, do something!" Harry bellowed.

The vision ended on that note. When I came out of it, I realized I had screamed.

"Regina, wh – ?"

"Ron Weasley's going to be poisoned," I said quickly.

We exchanged looks, and, our breakfast forgotten, took off at a dead sprint toward Professor Slughorn's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an interesting tidbit for you! While I was thinking of the plot for this story, I pictured Regina as looking like Mandy Musgrave and Daphne as looking like Blake Lively.**

**---**

**Another thing is the fact that I want to change this story's title. Any suggestions?**

**---**

**And last but not definitely not least, REVIEW!! They inspire me to write to my very best ability! So basically, more reviews = better/longer/more frequent updates :D  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

Daphne and I reached Professor Slughorn's office at breakneck speed, but nobody was there. Apparently, Ron had already been taken to the hospital wing and was being treated as we stood there breathing heavily, clutching the stitches in our sides.

After a moment or two, Daphne asked, "How did you know?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm psychic."

"I'm serious."

"I am, too."

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause.

"Well, you can't be a Seer," Daphne said matter-of-factly. "You don't have any ancestors who were Seers. All of your ancestors are Muggles." After a short pause, she added quickly, "I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just trying to say that it's impossible that you're a Seer. It just goes against the grain."

"Muggle-borns are just the descendants of Squibs, meaning that I do have magical ancestry, it's just buried deep, who _knows _what kind of background I have? But then again, you would probably have to look–"

She cut me off. "Whatever. Why didn't you tell me?"

The wounded look in her eye made me feel incredibly guilty. "Daph, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Well, I can't say I'm not a little skeptical about all this, but"–she tapped her chin–"if I was presented with a bit of evidence, I may believe it completely."

I was astonished. "_Evidence_? Daphne, for your information, I just told you that I knew Ron Weasley was going to be poisoned, _before it happened_! If _that's _not evidence, I have no clue what is." I crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I won't accept it until I see it."

"Fine, be ignorant, I don't give a damn," I snapped.

"You're being a bitch!" she retorted.

That deflated me. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright," she replied, a bit halfheartedly. "Well… I guess I'll talk to you later?" It came out as a question, as if she were asking whether our friendship was intact or not.

"I suppose."

She waved and walked off down the corridor toward the Great Hall, disappearing around the corner, leaving me alone except for the portraits, which were strangely still for once. Slumped against the wall outside Professor Slughorn's office, I thought about who would want to kill Ron Weasley. Or who could've managed their way into the very capable Potions professor's office. Then a horrible thought struck my mind: _Draco._

"Regina?"

I turned. Speak of the devil and he shall appear… There stood Draco, looking concerned.

"Another vision?" he assumed.

I nodded. "Yes."

"What's happened now?"

"You should know," I replied.

"Why would I? You're the psychic." He smirked.

"Ron Weasley has been poisoned. He drank a glass of oak-matured mead that had some kind of poison in it."

Draco's eyes widened and his smirk died. "That was supposed to go to Dumbledore!" he said loudly. Too loudly, actually.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Do you want everybody to know that you're out to kill the Headmaster?" I said angrily. "And, no offense, but that was a pretty half-arsed assassination attempt."

He sighed. "I know… My plan isn't going so well…"

He looked so tormented, I had to come over there and comfort him. "Draco… are you sure–?"

"Yes, Regina, I'm sure there's nothing you can do," he said exasperatedly.

"You should just let Snape help you!"

His eyes narrowed. "Why should I do that? He's out to steal my glory!"

"You sound like a five-year-old," I snapped. "Listen to me, will you? Just… think about it. Please? For me? You're worrying me, Draco," I told him gently.

"I'm sorry, really." He kissed my forehead. "I would tell you if I could, but I just… _can't_. It's killing me, keeping secrets from you. But I think it will make it easier for me to finish my plan without having to worry about whether you will be a target on the Dark Lord's hit list or not… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of the Death Eaters…"

I touched his cheek. "Hush. I'll be okay," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You know that anybody who gets in my way tends to get their ass kicked." I smirked, remembering the time I used the _Furnunculus _hex on Pansy Parkinson with amusing results. That earned me detention with Snape, but it was totally worth it.

Draco smirked as well. "That's very true."

He leaned in to kiss me, but someone cleared their throat behind us.

It turned out to be Professor Slughorn, looking somber, most unlike himself.

"What's happened, Professor?" Draco asked, though he knew full well what had just occured.

"I have just been to the hospital wing," he sighed. "One of the Weasleys – can't remember his name for the life of me – was just poisoned in my office! Now don't you two worry your heads about it, according to Madam Pomfrey he should recover just fine, but it's going to take a while. I just don't understand how that mead became poisoned… And that was some of Rosmerta's, too…" He seemed to be talking to himself now, so Draco and I mumbled, "Goodbye," and left for our dormitories (breakfast was most likely over by this point).

My mind was spinning…


	11. Chapter 11

**Review, as always! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Several days passed. It didn't take long for the news of Ron Weasley's poisoning to spread throughout the school. Everyone assumed that Katie Bell's attack and Ron's were connected in some way, and they were. I was the only one who knew _how_.

A lot of people would say that a "sensible" person would report the person behind these attacks. I would, but love rattles your mind, pushing rationality aside to make way for what, to you, is more important: keeping the one you love out of harm's way. This was my dilemma. Should I turn Draco in and betray his trust or do I keep my mouth shut and, if something happens, live with the guilt? The feeling that I could've stopped something bad from happening? And with my visions of the future, I would be able to see it _before_ it happened…

On top of all that, my friendship with Daphne was strained; no, not broken, just… strained. We had to think about what to say to each other, and that was never the case before. So to avoid all the awkwardness that came with being together, we just avoided each other.

Overall, the situation was too complicated for its own good.

---

The first Quidditch game of the season arrived, and the whole school was practically buzzing with excitement. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and everyone was going, including all the professors (except Trelawney – she would be skulking around her tower, as usual).

Everyone except me and Draco.

How did I know Draco wasn't going?

Over the few days after Ron Weasley had been poisoned, I mulled over the possibility of controlling my visions. They were erratic and completely unpredictable – I couldn't control when they came. But what if I could change that? What if I could control then? What if I could hold them off if the time was, for lack a better word, "inconvenient?"

I could.

I tried something the day Ron was poisoned. I sat down in the common room with my hands on either side of my head, rubbing my temples, concentrating harder than I ever had, harder even when I was attempting to Apparate (and that was pretty damn hard, considering that Apparition came as anything but easy to me).

I thought about the different visions I had, how vivid they were, the symptoms I had before they came. And that's when it happened. I had a short, fleeting vision of Draco trying to sneak up to the box where the Headmaster was watching the game under a Disillusionment Charm with his wand poised and ready.

It vanished faster than I could see what happened next.

"Damn it!" I hissed, getting up and throwing my scarf around my neck.

I knew what Draco had to do and what it would cost him if he failed, but _that _was practically suicidal.

I was walking down the deserted corridors of the castle trying to make it down to the pitch when Harry Potter came barreling down the hall with his broom of his shoulder, obviously late for the game. Draco was coming from the other end with two girls flanking him much like Crabbe and Goyle always did. _That's weird… why aren't they with him?_

Draco stopped at seeing Harry, then gave a short, mirthless laugh and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," Draco said sarcastically. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for 'the Chosen Captain' – 'the Boy Who Scored' – whatever they call you these days."

One of the girls giggled a bit nervously. Harry stared at her. She blushed. Draco pushed past Harry and disappeared around the corner. I followed.

"It's not going to work," I told him.

He spun around. "Regina! What's not going to work? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." I raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"They're just…" he began, then walked over to me. "It's Crabbe and Goyle," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, equally quiet.

"I had them use Polyjuice Potion so they could follow me around as lookouts without looking suspicious. I'm pretty sure Potter's sniffing around," he said bitterly. "Wait, is the Polyjuice Potion a bad idea? Does the future look bad?" he murmured.

"I didn't see anything about Polyjuice Potion," I said impatiently. "Just don't try to sneak up behind Dumbledore. You'll get yourself in a situation you won't be able to talk your way out of."

He hung his head. "Well, it was an okay idea while it lasted." He paused, then asked, "Wait. You're talking about your visions like… you can control them or something. Can you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've learned that if I… feel my way into that part of my mind… I can willingly see into the future. It could come in handy later, you know," I added, indirectly making an offer to help him avoid certain decisions that could produce bad results.

"Yeah, it definitely could," he said enthusiastically. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Go on ahead without me."

They nodded and disappeared around the corner and Draco turned back to me.

"What would I do without you?"

"Not much, considering you'd probably be dead or worse."

We both laughed at that.

"Well, I'd better be going. Why don't you go down and watch the game?" he suggested.

I shook my head. "Nah. I think I'll play around with my visions for a bit," I said, my tone casual, as if having visions was entirely normal.

He chuckled. "You do that…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooh, exciting things happening here! :D**

**Review, pretty please! :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Almost three weeks passed and life went on as usual. Apparition was a pain the ass, but apart from that, classes and such were perfectly normal. The future wasn't showing anything particularly life-threatening, so I tried to forget about it, but that wasn't proving easy. Somehow, I felt like my subconscious was hiding something from me, not letting me see… It was maddening.

I figured out what that was during dinner a few days before the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor.

Everything was going smoothly. Daphne and I had somewhat patched up our little tiff and were talking and laughing like we always did. The vision hit me harder than it ever had before. I moaned and laid my head down on my arms. Daphne brushed my hair away from my ear and whispered, "Are you having a vision?"

"Yes," I croaked. "And it's the worse it's ever been…"

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Millicent ask, her concern as fake as it could possibly get.

"None of your business," Daphne snapped.

My eyes rolled back and the vision began.

Draco was crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; the resident ghost was crooning comforting words from the cubicles. Draco noticed somebody watching him, and it was Harry Potter.

He wheeled around and drew his wand; Harry did likewise. Draco's hex missed Harry by inches. Harry flung some nonverbal jinx and but it was blocked. As Draco lifted his wand for another jinx, Myrtle screeched, "No! No! Stop it!"

A Leg-Locker curse flew right past Draco's ear and rebounded off the wall, hitting the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle. She screamed; water went everywhere. Harry slipped; Draco cried "_Cruci-_!"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Harry bellowed.

It looked as if Draco had been slashed multiple times with a sword. He hit the ground clutching at his chest, lying in a pool of his own blood. Harry rushed over to him and fell to his knees. "No – I didn't–"

The vision ended on that terrifying note.

My head snapped up, blood running down my cheeks from my throbbing eyes. "_NO_!" I shrieked.

Every person in the Great Hall turned their heads to stare at me. The staff was looking at me with worried, startled, and downright terrified expressions. I pushed away from the table and took off at a dead sprint, Daphne on my heels. "REGINA!"

I ignored her. I ignored everyone, even the calls from my professors to come back and explain myself.

An Impediment Jinx hit me in the back. I literally fell flat on my face, but it was a poorly performed jinx, so it didn't affect me for long. I scrambled to my feet and attempted to run again, but something snatched my arm. It was Daphne's hand. I looked up; her light blue eyes her full of worry and concern. Over her shoulder I noticed Professor Snape, my Head of House, and a few other professors.

"Out of the way," Snape ordered. Daphne removed her hand and moved over. "What just happened?" he demanded.

"I don't have much time to talk," I said quickly. "Something's gone wrong; don't ask me how I know, because I don't. But all I know is that someone is in terrible danger."

Snape's expression was suspicious, but he asked, "Where is the danger? Who is in trouble?"

"Just follow me."

We left at a quick pace. I wanted to run, but every time I tried Snape's hand closed around my arm, restraining me.

When we reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she was shrieking, "MURDER! MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"

Snape burst through the door, his expression livid, and I saw Harry kneeling next to Draco's body, his hands flailing about helplessly. I came in and leaned against the wall with my hand over my mouth, wracking with terrified sobs. Seeing him lie there… it was torture…

"Out of the way, Potter," Snape snapped. Harry didn't have to be told twice; he moved immediately.

The incantation Snape was murmuring was like a song; the first time he performed it, the flow of blood stopped; next, the wounds were healing. After about the third time, he lifted Draco into a half-standing position. His pale eyes found mine, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was too weak.

"I'm okay," I mouthed. He nodded, barely a small bob of the head.

"You need the hospital wing," Snape told Draco. "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that… Come…" He supported him all the way to the door, then he turned to Harry. His voice like ice, he said, "And you, Potter… You wait here for me."

Harry slowly stood up; he was shaking all over. Myrtle was wailing. I couldn't even find it in myself to tell her to be quiet.

"Why?" I asked Harry.

"I didn't mean to," he said automatically. "I didn't know…"

"If you didn't know what that spell was going to do, you shouldn't have used it!"

"I'm sorry! What's he to you, anyway?" He scowled.

"None of your business," I snapped.

I walked to the door, but before I left, I looked back at Harry. "And you can go to hell!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't updated, and I apologize. Life has been kicking my ass lately :/**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I would like to tip my hat to TheRealSlytherinPrincess (formerly Every-ROSE) for reviewing this story so faithfully (:**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I went to see Draco in the hospital wing later that day.

His torso was wrapped in white gauze; a bottle of dittany sat on the bedside table. He looked peaceful in sleep, like it would be the most terrible crime to harm him in this state. _And so it would be. _I rubbed circles into the back of his hand while he slept, thinking about how much worse it could have been.

Madam Pomfrey had told me that he would be just fine in a few days, but it still scared me when I pictured what might have happened if that vision hadn't of come when it did. As hard as I tried to push it away, horrifying images of him lying in a pool of his own blood, unmoving, eyes unseeing, crept into my mind…

It's just my luck that my subconscious had to attack me with another vision while I was in this state. Groaning, I gently let go of Draco's hand and started to get up, struggling to keep the vision at bay – as it was, I was seeing flashes of one of the castle corridors.

Madam Pomfrey noticed that I wasn't well, and she came over and asked, "What's the matter, Regina?"

I shook my head weakly. "Nothing."

She scowled. "Don't give me that, you're not well. Come, come, sit down…"

"Really, Madam, I'm fine," I insisted.

My head swam and I staggered. Madam Pomfrey grabbed my arm and hauled me over to the bed beside Draco's. I decided to just lie down and hoped like hell I could hold it off long enough to assure Madam Pomfrey that all was well.

"Now," the matron said determinedly, "what's wrong?"

"I have a migraine," I answered honestly.

"Anything else?"

"Well… it's affecting my eyesight…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's… complicated." I felt the heat gathering behind my eyes. I covered my face so she couldn't see the blood that was about to spill over. Sure enough, a few seconds later, I felt the warm, sticky fluid on my hands that was the telltale sign of the beginning of my vision. I realized that this one must be urgent, and my mind wasn't about to let me put it off until later.

"Regina? Regina, answer me." Madam Pomfrey sounded really worried now.

"It's okay, Madam, it's just a–"

I broke off as my eyes rolled back. I heard a muffled scream before I saw anything.

It was a cave with an underground lake, and a greenish light was coming from the center – it was coming from an island of some sort. A basin sat in the middle of it, and some emerald liquid was swirling around it. With a huge shock, a wrinkled hand that could only belong to Albus Dumbledore reached for a crystal goblet sitting on the edge of the basin, filling it to the brim with the strange liquid. He lifted it to his lips and said, "Your good health, Harry," and drained the goblet.

"Professor? How do you feel?" Harry asked nervously.

Dumbledore shook his head and plunged the glass into the basin again, refilled it, and drank once more. He repeated this action four times. However, halfway through the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin.

"Professor Dumbledore? Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore's face twitched as if he were asleep but in the middle of a particularly vivid nightmare. Then suddenly, horrible images and sounds were seen and heard, and his insides burned horribly… He moaned, "I don't want… don't make me…"

The vision ended on that note.

Several people were standing around me: Madam Pomfrey, who was looking worried, Daphne – who knew what was going on – and Astoria, looking scared, and Professor Snape, who was looking confused and suspicious.

"What?" I asked.

"'What?' That's all you can say?" Snape said. "Don't you have any inkling as to what has just happened?"

Shit.

"Um… well…" I didn't know what to say. "I don't know." I was lying my ass off, and Snape seemed to know that. He glared.

"Miss Gorge, I am–"

"You didn't harass me when _I _came to the hospital wing, Professor."

I turned my head; Draco was awake and glaring at Snape, who glared right back with just as much ferocity.

"I believe I do agree with Mr. Malfoy, Severus. Regina needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey said.

Snape sighed. "Fine." He turned his glare on me again. "This is _not _over."

With that, he stalked out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him as he went.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Eventually, May turned to June, and life became as normal as it could be, but I figured it wouldn't last. With Snape hounding me about the little "incident" in the hospital wing, I had to use a revealing spell to check for any Veritaserum in my pumpkin juice just in case Snape got fed up and decided to get it out of my one way or another…

Draco was released from the hospital in a matter of days, and he was as good as new. His mission was going well, he told me, and now that I had thought about it, he _was _looking healthier. All in all, I was relieved. I still hoped that Dumbledore would die naturally before Draco could kill him, but it was all a lot of false hope.

I was walking down the seventh floor corridor to meet Draco and act as his lookout (he enlisted me with that job when Crabbe and Goyle were in detention or if they just didn't feel like using Polyjuice Potion to turn into girls) when I heard a scream and a cry of, "How dare you!" along with the sound of clattering bottles.

"Professor!"

_Harry Potter_. I crept alongside the wall; once I got to the corner, I stopped and listened, barely daring to breathe.

"What happened, Professor?" Harry asked, helping up who I now realized was Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher.

"You may well ask!" she shrieked. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain dark portents I had glimpsed…" She rambled on about things I couldn't even be sure I had heard in Divination until Harry interrupted her.

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?"

_Potter knows about the Room? _I thought worriedly. _That can't be good. _

"… omens I may have vouchsafed – what?"

"The Room of Requirement," Harry said again. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I – well – I didn't think students knew about–"

"Not all of them do. But what happened?" he asked. "You screamed… It sounded as though you were hurt…"

"I – well," she drew her shawls around her in a defensive manner, "I wished to – ah – deposit certain – um – personal items in the room…" She muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Right. But you couldn't hide them?" He glanced down at several empty bottles of cooking sherry confusedly.

"Oh, I got in there alright," she said bitterly. "But there was somebody already in there."

"Somebody in–? Who?" Harry demanded, his expression an odd mixture of excitement and alarm. "Who was in there?"

_Draco. Oh, God…_

"I have no idea," she admitted, looking taken aback. "I walked into the room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding – of using the room, I mean."

"I don't know that it was saying anything," she said. "It was… whooping."

_Whatever he's doing – done – in there is finished? _I didn't know whether to be happy or worried…

"_Whooping_?"

"Gleefully," she replied.

Harry just looked at her. "Was it male or female?"

"I'd hazard a guess at male."

_Yep. Definitely Draco._

"And it sounded happy?"

_Oh, you whoop when you're happy? No shit, Potter?_

"Most definitely."

"And then?"

"And then I called out 'Who's there?'"

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Harry asked, looking frustrated.

"The Inner Eye was fixed upon matters well outside the realms of whooping voices," she said with much dignity, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Right," Harry said quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about that much longer. "And did the voice say who was there?" _Nah, Draco wouldn't have been that stupid…_

"No, it did not," she responded. "It went pitch-black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the room!"

"And you didn't see that coming?" He looked like he couldn't help himself. I barely stifled a small giggle; it was common knowledge that Trelawney was nothing but a fraud.

"No, I did not, as I say, it was pitch–" She stopped and scowled at him.

"I think you'd better tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry urged. "He ought to know Malfoy's celebrating – I mean, that someone threw you out of them room."

_He knows. He knows that Draco's up to something… I have to warn him…_

Professor Trelawney drew herself up and started going on about how Dumbledore didn't want to speak with her anymore and how he was "ignoring the cards' warnings."

"Right," Harry said once more. "Well… I still think you should tell Dumbledore about this voice, and everything going dark and being thrown out of the room…"

"You think so?" She seemed to consider it, but I had a feeling she would love to retell her little adventure.

"I'm going to see him right now. I've got a meeting with him. We could go together," he suggested.

"Oh, well, in that case." She smiled and bent down to pick up her sherry bottles and dump them in a vase in a nearby corner. They started walking off and disappeared around the corner a few moments later.

I searched through the future for a moment, wondering if it was safe to go to there, and I got a fleeting picture of Draco with his wand out pointing to the door after I knock, and the next one was of him helping a huge man in a mask out of what looked like a Vanishing cabinet.

Nervously, I approached the wall next the statue of a man trying to teach trolls to dance and knocked softly.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me," I said. "Regina."

"Oh." I heard the relief in his voice. "Come in."

The door materialized in front of me. I pushed it open and entered. A large black cabinet was in front of me, and it was open, the black depths stretching seemingly endlessly. Draco was standing in front of it, grinning triumphantly, though I could see a ghost of doubt in his eyes.

"So this is what you've been up to? Repairing a Vanishing cabinet?" I clarified.

He nodded. "Yes. And I don't even need to ask how you know it's a Vanishing cabinet," he added, still grinning. I rolled my eyes.

We stayed there for hours and just talked, Draco explaining what the cabinet was for and me asking questions about aforementioned cabinet, among other things_.._ (**A/N: lol, leave that to the imagination xD**)

Suddenly, a small rustling sound came, and Draco's head snapped up. "Get out of here, Regina," he said. "I need you out. Now."

"What? Why? No, I'm staying with you," I insisted.

He took my hand. "Please. I don't want you getting hurt. Listen – when the time comes, get off Hogwarts grounds and Apparate to the manor."

"The manor? But I've never been there..."

"Do you remember that picture I showed you that one time?"

I searched through my memory, and a tiny moving picture of a large white mansion popped up. "Yeah."

"Just concentrate on that one image as hard as you can. You know what to do."

"Draco… no…" I was getting desperate; no way in hell was I leaving him… Dumbledore could kill him… he could get caught by a stray Killing curse… Just the thought caused tears to well up in my eyes. "Don't leave me." I let out a sort of strangled sob.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was short, but it gave me a strange sense of foreboding, as if something bad was going to happen and that I'd never see him again. We broke it off when we heard something heavy hit the floor. Turning around, I saw a horribly disgusting excuse for a human being.

"Fenrir Greyback," Draco whispered.

The Death Eaters had arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

**:)**

**Review, please!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Draco and I looked down upon the werewolf with disgust etched all over our faces.

Greyback slowly rose to his feet, scratching his chin. "Draco, Rowle, Gibbon, and the Carrows will be here soon."

Draco nodded shortly. "Good."

Greyback's eyes found mine, and he leered. "So… this a distraction? The mission been a bit much for you?"

Draco's eyes were narrowed to slits. "Just move out of the way so the others can get through."

"Oh, not so fast." Greyback was obviously getting some kind of perverse enjoyment of all this. "I'll take her off your hands so you don't have to worry about it later…" His eyes were full of anticipation. I couldn't help but shudder.

"Over my dead body," Draco snarled, drawing his wand.

"The Dark Lord will arrange that happily unless we get moving, boy!" a voice boomed from inside the cabinet. I jumped at the unexpected noise. I knew I was acting like a spooked horse, but all these Death Eaters were freaking me out… A huge blonde man emerged; he glanced at me and scowled. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Draco's–" Greyback began.

"I can talk for myself, thanks," Draco snapped. "Regina's my assistant. She's been acting as my lookout for the past months," he continued smoothly.

"She's more than his assistant, Thorfinn." Greyback laughed; it sounded more like a dog's bark than anything else.

"Shut up, you filthy animal," I spat before I could help myself. I knew speaking right would be a bad idea, but the _thing _was getting on my nerves.

He just kept on grinning like a fool. I let out an agitated sigh; Draco rested the hand that wasn't holding his wand on my arm, a silent warning.

Just then, a man and a woman that looked like they could be twins came out of the cabinet, dusting themselves off and smirking. _These must be the Carrows_, I mused.

"Draco!" the man exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

"Just get to the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore will be there soon." I'd never heard his voice sound so commanding before. It felt like – even thought it wasn't directed at me – that you had to obey. You just _had _to.

The woman looked confused, as did her twin. "We have to wait for Gibbon, don't we?"

Draco looked bewildered, then sighed and said, "Yeah, we do. Sorry, Alecto, Amycus." He nodded to each of them and ran a hand through his pale hair, looking like he was about to scream out of frustration. He really wanted to get this over with, and I honestly couldn't blame him.

"Relax," I whispered.

"I'll feel better if you leave!" he hissed.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but the next thing I knew another Death Eater came out of the cabinet, obviously Gibbon. He nodded to Draco, who repeated the action, but when he looked at me he spat, "_Mudblood_!" _How the hell…?_

"Take it back, Gibbon." Draco's voice was menacing, threatening violence in every syllable.

"Why should I?" he yelled.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Rowle roared. Nobody dared to breathe – he had that effect on people. "We need to get to the Astronomy Tower, like Draco's already said. Now here's the plan I came up with"– Draco muttered, "More like what _I _came up with" and scowled at him–"Gibbon and I will guard the entrance to the tower, and maybe if we're lucky, Snape will help us." _SNAPE?! _"The Carrows and Greyback will go up with Draco to stop Dumbledore from escaping." He looked at everybody for confirmation, he gaze almost daring them to disagree.

"The Mudblood has to go, though," Gibbon snarled. "We should have killed her on sight."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger. I grasped the hand that wasn't clutching his wand with such force I was afraid it might snap and squeezed. He returned the pressure to let me know he acknowledged the warning.

"She's his assistant," Rowle said.

"_What_?"

"Just what Rowle said," Draco interjected through gritted teeth. "She's my assistant."

"A _Mudblood_? How could you even consider–?" Gibbon began, his voice outraged.

"Just shut up and deal with it!"

Suddenly, I was hit with the first telltale signs of one of my psychic episodes – the headache – so hard my knees buckled; if it weren't for Draco holding me up, I would've fallen over. The vision came on faster than I would have preferred it, but I just couldn't hold it off.

This was urgent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy :)**

**Poll on my profile, go & vote please! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

When the vision began, I knew exactly whose eyes I was seeing through – Draco's.

He would walk into the room and his eyes would find a revolving body, who, with a start, I realized was the Professor of Muggle Studies, Charity Burbage. I never took her class because I had no need to, but I was terrified for her none the less. Draco's eyes seemed to have trouble keeping their gaze off of her.

Suddenly, Draco realized there was someone else revolving next to her. With a shock so huge he jumped back a step, he recognized the figure's flowing brown hair – _my _hair. _Regina_, he thought in terror.

The vision skipped a few beats – like it was going in fast-forward – until it reached a specific point. I realized the person at the end of a long wooden table was Voldemort. He raised a wand that I knew wasn't his, pointed at me, and said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Draco screamed, and the vision disappeared. It turned out that not only did Draco scream in the vision, _I _screamed in the real world. Breathing heavily, I wiped my throbbing eyes and attempted to stand up straighter. Draco held on to my arm until I steadied myself and whispered, "What did you see?"

"Later," I replied.

His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Fine." He turned to the Death Eaters. "She's fine. Now"–he gestured to the door–"shall we?"

Gibbon crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation."

Draco drew his wand. "Gibbon, get your ass out there or I will hex you into oblivion."

"Yeah, go," Rowle chimed in.

Gibbon breathed out heavily, like an angry bull, and stormed out of the room with Rowle on his heels, slamming the door behind him.

Draco shrugged and motioned to the Carrows and Greyback to go ahead without him. He watched them leave. Once the door closed behind them, he turned to me, grabbed my shoulders, and said, "Regina, what did you see in that vision? Was it something about me? Did I… die?" His voice was shaking with fear. "Is that why–?"

"Draco," I interrupted. "Can I have a word?"

He let the breath he was holding go and nodded.

I leaned against the wall. "In the vision, I was seeing things through your eyes. The room was paneled, the wallpaper was… gold, I believe. There was a long table, and the furniture was pushed up against the wall to make room for it. There was a fireplace, and a mirror behind it. You walked in and looked up, and Professor Burbage was kind of floating above the table… so was I. You were terrified. The vision sort of fast-forwarded like on a VCR – Muggle thing, you wouldn't understand – and it stopped after a few seconds. Voldemort was there. He raised a wand that wasn't his and performed the Killing Curse on… on…" I was losing my nerve. I didn't want to admit that it was me. That wouldn't do Draco any good at all. He was scared enough as it was.

"Who, Regina? Who's going to die?" Draco asked.

I took a deep breath. "Me. He's going to kill me." I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

Draco, on the other hand, looked anything but calm. In fact, he looked downright petrified. Not for himself, but for me.

I walked over to him and took his hand. "Draco… the future isn't set in stone. It's always changing. It changes with everyone's decisions and actions. I don't have to go to Malfoy Manor. I could stay here at Hogwarts."

I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "Too dangerous."

"The Death Eaters already know I'm untouchable. You have no reason to worry."

"Voldemort wants to capture you for a reason, Regina! The only reason you're alive right now is because this specific group of Death Eaters didn't know you had a bull's-eye painted on your forehead! He doesn't tell every one of his servants all of his plans. He has several who are in his inner circle and they weren't in it. The same circle my father just got booted out of for something that was Potter's fault," he muttered bitterly.

I squeezed his hand. "Just don't worry about me, please? I don't you becoming distracted with worrying about me. I'll stay in the common room, promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear," I said firmly.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

It was the first time he'd said it. I knew he loved me, but he'd never actually said "I love you." I smiled and responded, "I love you, too."

I meant every word.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's short and I apologize, but this is a sort of filler chapter.**

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

On my way down to the Slytherin common room, I was hit with yet another vision. _It's never going to end, is it?_

Groaning, I leaned against the wall and held my head in my hands, waiting for it to pass.

I was seeing Snape's office from the perspective of a rather short person, obviously Professor Flitwick, my Charms teacher.

"Severus, I was told to–" Flitwick began in his wheezy voice.

"_Stupefy_."

There was a thud, and the vision went black.

I came back to reality a few moments later. _Well, that was short and to-the-point. _After a few seconds, alas, I heard a bang and Snape came marching down the hallway in my direction seconds later, his dark robes billowing behind him as they always did. He stopped at seeing me.

"Miss Gorge, get to your common room immediately," he ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what was happening.

I thought I heard him mutter, "As if you don't know." He continued in a louder voice, "Professor Flitwick has just been by to warn me of an immediate danger to which you need not be informed of. Now, if you do not mind, I have to be off." And with that, he resumed his marching, slamming the dungeon door behind him. I didn't know exactly where he was going, but at that moment, it didn't really matter.

I entered the Slytherin common room, which was, mercifully, empty. I headed straight for the girls' dorm, but I didn't exactly get there as I was approached by a certain blonde.

"Regina? You're later than usual. Something happen?" she asked casually.

_She has no idea._ "Hey, Daph," I said weakly, avoiding her question. I sank down into one of the black leather chairs scattered about the common room.

"Where's Draco? I expected you two to come in together. You've been like this"–she twisted her fingers together–"all year," she said knowingly, sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Um, he's busy," I said lamely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Busy?"

"Well… Daphne, I… can't tell you."

For a second, I thought I totally screwed up. But, instead of harassing me for information like I expected, she nodded and said, "That's fine. I understand if you don't want to betray Draco's trust. But you know… if he's up to something he shouldn't be, something dangerous, you really should tell somebody. Remember Katie and Ron?"

There for a moment, I thought she knew what was going on. Not all the specifics of course, but certain bits and pieces of it. Then she said, "I don't know what's going on between you and him, and I'm not going to pry. But please, Regina. Do the right thing." She patted my shoulder and turned to and disappeared behind the doors to the girls' dorm.

That was the problem. I couldn't act on Daphne's advice without giving Draco up to the authorities. He'd never forgive me for that.

I buried my face in my hands. I was feeling every bad feeling possible. Guilt, pain, worry, stress... it was wearing on me so much. I felt like crying, but I decided to pull myself together and hope for the best.

_Everything has to be alright. It just _has _to._

_

* * *

_**Review, pretty please :)**

**I'll love you forever!!! LOL  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you are, another chapter from an author who loves reviews - hint hint ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Five minutes later, vision number Merlin-only-knows hit me.

_I swear to Merlin, if I get one more blasted vision, I'm going to go batshit._

I was sucked into the blackness, and it began. I was seeing it through Snape's eyes. He passed through some kind of barrier like it wasn't even there and made his way up the stairs to the top of Astronomy Tower where Draco and an unknowing Dumbledore awaited.

A minute later, Snape burst through the door, his dark eyes sweeping over the scene in front of him.

"We've got a problem, Snape," Amycus Carrow said, "the boy doesn't seem able–"

"Severus…" Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper.

Snape walked forward, pushing Draco roughly out of the way and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. I could practically feel the hatred on his face.

"Severus… please…" Dumbledore whispered pleadingly.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The blinding green light hit Dumbledore square in the chest. His body fell over the side of tower and out of sight.

The vision ended on that horrifying note.

My eyes snapped open and I gave a little yelp of terror. Covering my mouth and hoping to whoever was listening that nobody had heard me, which nobody had, I slumped back in my chair, concentrating on taking deep, even breaths.

I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't expect Snape to be the one to do it. From what Draco had told me, Voldemort had been very clear that _he _– Draco – was the one to kill Dumbledore, and that if he failed, it meant certain death.

My pulse sped up at the thought of Draco dead. The image was terribly vivid, and my eyes welled up at the thought. _Get a grip, Regina. Maybe something changed…_

I knew it wasn't entirely true, but I was inclined to cling to any small shred of hope. I would die on the inside if he wasn't with me, by my side. If he were dead, I would welcome _my_ death with open arms – anything to be with him on the other side, if there was another side at all.

Sighing, I started to make my way up to the dormitory to try – futilely, most likely – to get some sleep when I faintly heard two sets of footsteps running from the direction of Snape's office.

I felt my way into the future and got a glimpse of two figures running towards the Entrance Hall with their wands out – one was a curly-haired brunette, the other a blonde. One I recognized as Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, and the other was a fifth-year Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood. _Oh Merlin, they know. Everyone must know by now. Hell, Dumbledore should be dead by now. _ The door slammed behind them and they continued on their way up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

Just as I came back to reality, a bang issued from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I jumped at the noise and hastily pulled out my wand. The Death Eater Gibbon came into the room with his wand drawn. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

"_Protego_!" I shouted. Gibbon's Stunning Spell reverberated off my Shield Charm and almost hit him right in the face.

I pointed my wand at the door to the girls' dorm and muttered, "_Colluportus_," magically locking the door so everybody would be safe. After a few more spells flew around, I made my way over to the door to the boys' dorm and did the same.

The spells, jinxes, and hexes flying around were nonverbal now. _Getting nasty, are we?_ I thought slyly.

"_Levicorpus_!" I heard Crabbe going on about that spell and decided to give it a go. Gibbon dodged it and threw a Hurling Hex in my direction. I wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

I did a sort of somersault in midair, my wand hitting the floor with a clatter, and hit my head against the stone walls of the common room. A few moments later, everything went black. The last thing I heard was "Got you now, Mudblood. The Dark Lord will be pleased… now nobody can rat us out."

One terrified thought fluttered through my head before I went under.

_They know. They know I'm psychic. That's why they want me dead. Who told them, though?_


	19. Chapter 19

**I loved writing this chapter!!!! :D**

**And guys, really. Review, _please_. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter especially.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

When I woke up, the scene was quite different.

I was no longer in the Slytherin common room. I probably wasn't even in Hogwarts anymore. I gradually opened my eyes and slowly sat up, looking around; the back of my head was throbbing and most likely bleeding. I got that creepy someone's-watching-me feeling. Scrambling to my feet, my gaze scanned the entire room. I was surrounded by men and women dressed in black robes; some of their faces were covered by masks.

I felt like I was in the middle of some masquerade party gone wrong. A few of the Death Eaters I recognized – such as, Rowle, the Carrows, and Gibbon, who was smiling cruelly. I glared at him, which didn't seem to faze him. His smile only grew wider.

The silence was getting eerie. I felt vulnerable, defenseless. I reached into my pocket and rummaged around for my wand, which was a pretty stupid thing to do, since I knew that it had most likely been confiscated.

"Your wand will not help you now," said a high, clear voice.

I knew that voice. I knew it and didn't want to face the person it belonged to. Slowly, I turned around to face none other than Lord Voldemort, his snakelike face alight with glee, like he finally had me cornered.

And the scary thing was that he _did _have me cornered.

"I-I…" I stuttered, overcome by fear. "What have I done?" It came out before I was consciously aware that I wanted to ask it.

Voldemort's lipless mouth turned up into something like a smirk. "Your abilities have proved to be a thorn in my side. From what I have heard from a reliable source, your psychic predictions have proved to be quite accurate, and naturally, I can't have that. You may see something that is none of your concern, and you will report it to the Ministry of Magic."

"I've known about Draco's plans to kill Dumbledore since November and I didn't tell anyone." Ugh! Did I have diarrhea of the mouth or something?

Voldemort's expression became mildly surprised. He glanced over my shoulder at what I assumed was Draco, and I could almost feel his red eyes boring into Draco's gray ones. "So, Draco. You told this Mudblood of your plans, knowing that she was psychic? How very foolish… you trust too easily, Draco. Much too easily."

"M-my Lord, I… I didn't–"

I suddenly heard a piercing scream come from behind me, and I whirled around. Draco was on his knees, his hands clawing at his robes. He was in obvious agony – mental agony. I turned back to Voldemort. His eyes were still locked with Draco's.

A few seconds later, Draco's screams subsided into soft moans. I longed to go over there and comfort him, but I knew that probably wasn't such a good idea.

"So… that is why you confided in the unworthy."

"My Lord… I couldn't… I… yes…" Draco said breathlessly. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence, and that brought tears to my eyes and made my blood boil.

"I thought better of you. How wrong I was."

Voldemort turned to the room at large, looking particularly at a blonde couple near the back of the room, obviously Draco's parents. "It turns out that the Malfoy heir has actually fallen in _love_ with a Mudblood," he sneered.

Hisses of protest and several outraged shouts of "WHAT?!" rang through the foyer. A black-haired woman with heavily-lidded eyes and a sunken face that may have been beautiful in earlier years emerged from the crowed, her dark eyes glittering madly. She was glaring at Draco, who still hadn't risen from his knees.

"I cannot believe you, Draco. A _Mudblood_ of all people," she spat. "Even Begonia Bulstrode's dunce of a daughter would have been better than her!"

Draco did not respond. The woman – who I realized was Bellatrix Lestrange after some thought – turned to Voldemort. "My Lord," she murmured, "shall we exterminate the Mudblood or Draco?" She smiled evilly and added, "Or both?"

"_NOT MY SON_!" Mrs. Malfoy screeched.

"Hush, Cissy," Bellatrix snapped.

Voldemort tapped his chin. "I suppose the Mudblood. I will take care of Draco later."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at me. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

I ran like hell. A small opening in the ring of Death Eaters had formed and I dashed toward it, dodging all kinds of spells.

"_Damn it_, Regina!" Draco yelled. "_Offendo_!" (**A/N: If you recall, Draco used a Trip Jinx on Harry in OOTP and I used an English-Latin translator to make up an incantation for it. It means "stumble."**)

The jinx hit me around the ankles and I fell over. Getting up and dusting myself off, I made to run again, but the only loophole I had had closed. Groaning, I made to move to the center of the room again when someone clutched my arm. I turned and Draco shook his head ever-so-slightly.

A cold feeling was spreading through the room. The candles lighting the room flickered, then went out, leaving the room in total darkness. It was such a terrible sensation… it was like I'd never be happy again.

_Dementors_, I thought in terror. Draco nudged my shoulder and placed something in my pocket. I felt rather than looked to see if it was my wand, which it was. I tried to pull it out, but Draco stepped on my foot. "They'll know you have it," he whispered, barely audible.

I nodded. I was too busy staring at two cloaked figures drifting toward us, their hoods up and their scabby hands reaching for us.

"This will do," I heard Voldemort murmur.

We stood stock still for a moment, then, feeling like a marionette, I reached inside my pocket and pulled on my wand, pointing at the two dementors. I concentrated on trying to find the happiest memory I had as they advanced, making it harder.

I had never conjured a Patronus, but I knew what you had to do. It was hard to concentrate on happy thoughts with such terrible creatures making their advance. Then I felt a hand on my hand – the one hand hanging limply at my side, and I felt the strength, knowing that the one I loved was standing at my side, ready to die with me or for me if that was what needed to happen.

Sucking in a deep breath, I bellowed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" amidst the shouts of "_Expelliarmus_!" from most of the Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself.

A bright silver eagle burst from the tip of my wand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The dementors practically ran away screaming. Or at least they would have, were they human. The Death Eaters just stared for a minute, then Voldemort shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOTS?! _Round them up_! And _do not _let Malfoy and the Mudblood escape!" and they all got down to business. Half of them went after the frightened dementors, and the other half, including Draco's father and Bellatrix Lestrange, turned their wands on us and attempted to stun us. Draco put up a, I have to admit, wonderful Shield Charm, and the Stunners just bounced right off of it.

They would've had us cornered if it weren't for the dementors. The other Death Eaters tried their hardest to round them up, but they somehow broke out of the ring they had formed around them and started barreling in our directions. Draco dropped the Shield Charm, grabbed my arm, and we ran like hell.

"Why didn't we just Apparate out?" I asked breathlessly; the stitch in my side was already killing me, as I took off at a dead sprint.

"Anti-Apparition charms," he explained. "We have to pass them before we can Apparate out."

I nodded, and then a thought struck me. "Where are we going to go?"

He smacked his forehead. "Damn, that's actually a good question. Any ideas?"

"Well…" I thought for a minute. "My godmother's? The Death Eaters don't know where that is, so we'd be pretty safe."

"For the time being," he added. "I still have…" He didn't finish, but he brushed his hand across his left arm.

"What, can you be tracked by that thing?" I asked nervously.

"If _he _tries hard enough, yes." He paused, then added, "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Pretty much," I muttered.

I could hear the Death Eater's thundering footsteps chasing after us. They shouted incantations and they bounced off the Shield Charms Draco and I produced. There was an open window towards the end of the hall, and Draco gestured for me to jump through it.

"Are you _insane_?" I shrieked.

"Just go!" he yelled back.

Praying to any god that would listen, I jumped out of the window and realized that it was a second-story window. "I'm going to die," I whispered to myself.

But just when I thought I was going to hit the ground and break every bone in my body, I hit something… soft? Draco landed next to me and muttered, "Cushioning Charm."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted me to jump out a window?" I snapped as I scrambled to my feet.

"_No_, it's just that running down the stairs wouldn't have been safe. We could've hurt ourselves worse than if we jumped out the window."

We both vaulted over the front gate and kept running. I knew we had passed the protective charms when Draco grabbed my sleeve to stop me from running.

"We're going to have to do this Side-Along, since I don't know where your godmother's place is," he told me.

"Yeah… okay." I was nervous, since I had done exceptionally bad in my tests with Professor Twycross (he can take his three D's and shove it up his ass), but I managed to pass my test, which was all that really mattered. "Take my arm and hang on as hard as you can," I told Draco.

He did as he was told, and my arm was starting to feel numb from his grip. I closed my eyes, concentrating hard on Betty's front yard, and turned on the spot. We were both sucked into the blackness, and I faintly heard someone shout, "NO!"

Just as I thought I was going to suffocate from the sucked-through-a-straw feeling, we appeared on my godmother's front yard. I heard a startled shriek as both Draco and I got our bearings, and Betty came barreling out of the front door. Her beady eyes widened at seeing me. "Regina? What are you doing home now?"

Draco looked at me for reassurance, and I nodded. We moved toward Betty, and she stepped back to let us in the house. All three of us sat down and Betty looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry, Betty, but we'll have to stay here for a while. Remember what I was telling you about You-Know-Who's followers?" I asked her.

"I think so." Her gray eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "They're called Death Biters or something like that, right?"

"Death Eaters," I corrected her.

"Well, what do they want from you?"

"Well, Draco and I have got bull's-eyes painted on our foreheads, unfortunately. They're out to kill us because I've got something that proves to be a disadvantage to You-Know-Who," I explained.

"And they want me because I'm associated with her," Draco added.

"What do you mean, you're 'associated' with her?" Betty demanded.

"Well, um, we're…" I looked to Draco desperately.

"She's my girlfriend," Draco said simply. "And that pisses certain people off."

"One of _those _things, I see." Betty nodded. "Well, you can stay here, I suppose. Regina, show your friend here to the guest bedroom."

"Alright. Come on, up the stairs."

We both rose and started up the stairs. We stopped outside a wooden door that lead to the guest bedroom that was pretty much never used. I opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, this is it."

Draco touched my cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive," he whispered.

"I could say the same thing," I responded.

We smiled simultaneously. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know, I disappeared off the face of the earth. School is giving me a lot of stress, I have to have surgery on Thursday, and life is just plain sucking right now.**

**I don't deserve it, but please review!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

We stayed at my godmother's for a week before something terrible just _had _to happen.

That one week was actually halfway decent, however. I had a lot of time to spend with Draco (even though old-fashioned Betty pursed her lips in disapproval if I even kissed him on the cheek), and it was a lot of fun trying to teach him how to use Muggle appliances. He always glowered at me if I laughed a little bit, and he had said using magic was simply easier and the way Muggles lived was practically impossible.

Saturday night, we were all gathered around Betty's ancient television set. Draco was fascinated with it, but I found the flashing lights and shapes moving around the screen somewhat indistinct. Maybe it was because I had that odd foreboding feeling that preceded an especially bad premonition. Maybe it was because I was feeling guilty about not telling Betty about my "special abilities" – or, as I like it to think of it, my pain in the ass.

As the crowd on the talk show that Betty was watching laughed, the headache came on so fast I gasped in pain and surprise.

"What's the matter?" Betty asked, looking startled.

Draco touched my hand, and I buried my face into his shoulder. I could feel the blood running down my cheeks and knew it was staining his shirt. He patted my head and whispered, "It'll be over soon, babe."

I moaned in response. I could practically feel the burning glare Betty was handing Draco. "What's wrong with her? Has it happened before?"

And he explained it all in summary. The premonitions, what happened before I got one, and what exactly I predicted. Just as he finished, my eyes rolled back and I knew immediately that I was seeing out of my own eyes, which had never happened before.

As I looked around, Betty's house was on fire, the flames lighting up the night spectacularly. Distant screams confirmed my worst fears.

"Regina, _run_!" Draco shouted, running out of the burning building with spells flying over his head like mini-firecrackers. "Betty's dead! I'll take care of the Death Eaters."

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled desperately, feeling a pang of grief at my godmother's death. I couldn't lose him. He was my like a life-source to me – if I lost him, I would lose myself.

"I don't matter! _You _do."

"They'll forgive you. It's me they want. If it'll make life easier, I'll just let them catch me." And I completely meant what I said. No way would I have him sacrifice his life for my own.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Never say that," he whispered.

Then I came back to the present with a jolt.

I stood up, so quickly it was a blur. Betty and Draco looked alarmed.

"What did you see?" Draco asked.

"Well… I'm not sure," I answered.

He looked confused. "But you should know what you see, right? Wait… do you even remember what you saw?"

"Of course," I snapped. "I'm just not sure what it means."

"Well, what exactly did you see?" Betty cut in impatiently.

I sat down and rubbed my temples. "The house was on fire," I began. "Draco, you ran out of the building and told me to run, and that Betty was dead." The older woman in question gasped and gave a little squeak of fear. "I told you that I wasn't leaving without you, and you told me you didn't matter and that I did, and I said that Voldemort would forgive you and kill me, and that it would make life easier for me to just give myself up. You hugged me and told me to never say that, and then it ended." I shrugged. "I just don't know what to make of it."

"What time of day was it?" Draco asked at random, not seeming too bothered by my vision, though I could see the worry in his gray eyes.

"At night," I replied. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Can you remember what the moon looked like?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know when this will happen so we can stop it."

"What if there's no way to prevent it?" Betty whispered.

"Well, then, we'll just to have to _die_, won't we?" I muttered, my pessimistic side taking over.

"We are _not _going to die," Draco said firmly. "I won't let it happen."

The phone rang. We all jumped at the sudden noise. I went over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this the residence of Elizabeth Charles?" That was Betty's full name. The person on the other line was male – I could tell by the pitch of the voice. It sounded silky, like the narrator of a luxury car commercial.

"May I ask who's calling?" I wasn't about to the answer the question until this person revealed their identity. You just can't trust anyone anymore, and besides… it doesn't take that much effort to learn how to use a phone.

"That is not important," the man replied smoothly. "I repeat – is this the residence of–?"

"Yeah, it is," I snapped. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to a Regina Gorge, if it's not too much trouble."

"You're talking to her."

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"Actually, I don't." I was getting more and more nervous by the minute. I had other things to worry about, and what if this guy was a serial killer or something?

"Well… think of whom you're closest to, and you'll find the answer eventually." The line went dead, and I hung up the phone.

A cold sense of dread set in as I thought about the mysterious caller's words. _Think of whom you're closest to… _

Draco…

_Draco… Wait…_

Oh, _hell_ no.


End file.
